


Only the Cats and Us

by konstay0629



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Sharing a Bed, minsung cat parents uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstay0629/pseuds/konstay0629
Summary: Sometimes, a family is just two men and their cat who loves them just as much as they (secretly) love each other.--Or: In which Jisung's dream to have a cat finally comes true thanks to his best friend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 38
Kudos: 288
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Only the Cats and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for Prompt **P082:**  
> `  
>  Best friends Jisung and Minho adopt a cat together. They baby it a lot and all their friends tease them about their domestic little family. The rowdy little cat pushes them together in a way that seems almost... intentional?  
> `  
>  ♡ I hope I gave this prompt justice. Enjoy reading! ^^   
> 

Jisung has always wanted to adopt a cat. 

And a dog, a chicken, a lizard, perhaps a goat, and many other animals. But most importantly, a cat.

When he was a kid, all of his birthday and Christmas wishes were to have a cat. He even asked the tooth fairy to exchange his molars for a kitten instead of money. Because who needs money when you can have an adorable furry little bundle of joy? 

His wishes never came true, though.

He tried begging his mom to let him adopt a kitten during middle school, after working his ass off all summer doing household chores. That also didn’t work.

The closest he’s been to having his own cat was when his older brother tried to sneak a stray kitten into their home as a birthday gift for him. It was a gray tabby with thumbs, so of course he named her Big Foot. 

He later found out that cats with extra toes are called polydactyl cats, so he changed her name to Polly. He took care of Polly for a week before his mom found out and turned her over to the shelter.

It was heartbreaking to let Big Foot Polly go. He probably cried and sulked for a whole month after that. The only consolation he had was that he knew Polly went to a loving home, with a sweet old lady to care for her.

But don’t get his mom wrong. She’s allergic to cat dander and the only thing she could manage to do when there’s a cat nearby is sneeze and dab at her itchy, watery eyes. So, Jisung understands her aversion to felines, but it didn’t make the whole situation any less saddening.

Jisung’s hankering for a pet cat let up a little when he entered high school. Not because he no longer wants one, but because he met a boy two years older than him, who’s as much of a cat-lover as he is.

Jisung vividly remembers the first time he stumbled upon Minho. Because he literally stumbled on him.

He was on his way home, walking as quickly as he could—there was a documentary about cheetahs airing on Nat Geo that he wanted to catch. He was rounding the corner of a playground just a block away from his house, when his path was suddenly blocked by a person crouched directly in front of him, facing a bush.

Jisung neither had the time to stop in his tracks nor the reflexes to avoid the stranger, so he collided with him and went flying to the ground. 

When Jisung regained his bearings, the person was already back to crouching by the bushes and making what Jisung thought were hissing sounds. 

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t hissing at the plant. But instead, he was making the universal whistling call for a cat.

Jisung excitedly sat down beside him and scanned the leaves and branches for a telltale sign of a cat—and he spotted its orange bushy tail just as it was retreating.

“You scared it away,” the boy told him with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Jisung frowned at the empty space in the bush, genuinely sad about spooking the furry thing. “Sorry, I didn’t know it would run away.”

The boy sighed exasperatedly then reached for his backpack. Jisung watched as he took out a jar of what looked to be cat food, scooped a handful of it using a small cup, then carefully poured the kibbles into a shallow metal bowl. 

He pushed the bowl under the bush, just out of view from the sidewalk, then stood up. Jisung remained seated, his heart sinking at the thought of the cat missing a meal because of him.

“What are you doing just sitting there?” Jisung heard him say. He turned and found the boy standing a meter away, eyeing him expectantly.

“What?” he asked, thoroughly confused.

“Well? C’mon, we still have a lot of cats to feed.” The boy waved at him to come over, so Jisung did. “Don’t worry, it will come back to eat once we’re gone.” 

He handed him the cat food and led the way. Jisung simply followed, hugging the container to his chest, not really fully understanding what he got himself into yet. 

It turns out that there were community cats around their neighborhood, and that guy he ran into is one of the volunteers who take care of them.

Cheetah documentary completely forgotten, Jisung tagged along as the stranger, who introduced himself as Minho, went from one alley to another to feed a dozen or so cats. 

Some of the cats greeted them as they arrived, meowing loudly as if complaining that they’re hungry, while others quietly hid and only ate when they were out of view.

“I haven’t earned their trust yet,” Minho explained. Jisung simply nodded, unable to form words. He was in awe of the entire experience at that time. 

He had always wondered back then why the cats he saw around their neighborhood looked well-fed. He thought they were just good hunters or maybe they charmed people into giving them food. It never really occurred to him that a group of people actually takes care of them voluntarily.

There was a sense of fulfillment in knowing that he took part in feeding them, even if it’s just for a day—even if he simply followed Minho around, carrying the cat food.

So it wasn’t really surprising that Jisung found himself going back to the playground right after his classes every day after that, hoping to feed the community cats with Minho.

And that’s how Minho inevitably—and unwillingly, as the older often claims—became Jisung’s best friend.

Seeing all those cats without a home made Jisung all the more determined to adopt one once he goes to college.

Which was why he was horribly disappointed to find out that his dorm at uni does not allow any pets at all.

He had tried to persuade his RA to let him secretly keep one in his room all throughout his freshman and sophomore years. He had begged and even resorted to bribery one time, but Chan wouldn’t be swayed. Now that he's in his junior year, Jisung had long since accepted the fact that he won’t be a cat parent until he gets his own place, though he sometimes still bugs Chan about it, if only to annoy the man.

But the answer to Jisung’s woes unexpectedly came after Minho graduated and got hired on his first job.

Minho was an excellent student—that’s just one of his many admirable traits in Jisung’s extensive list. So it didn’t surprise him at all that Minho landed a job at the company he interned for, right after graduation.

Here’s how Jisung thought of his plan—it’s pretty simple actually: A job means a stable income. A stable source of money lets Minho rent a pet-friendly apartment. And a pet-friendly apartment means there’s a possibility for him to adopt a cat. And if he has a cat, then Jisung can baby it too.

So far, Minho's already found an apartment that’s pet-friendly on his own.

All that’s left for Jisung to do is to convince him that the only thing missing from his home is a cat.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Changbin had asked when he brought up the topic over lunch one time.

“I don’t think it’ll be too hard. Minho likes cats after all,” Hyunjin had chimed in. “And he lets Jisung get away with everything.”

“Well, yeah you have a point. Maybe he even moved into that place on purpose just to give Jisung a chance to get a cat.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s the case.”

***

That entire conversation just flew over Jisung’s head at that time.

But now it’s weirdly replaying in his head over and over again while he’s lying across the new carpet in Minho’s living room. The two of them just finished arranging the furniture Minho bought and now Jisung’s just waiting for him to get the food he ordered as a treat for helping out.

Did Minho really get this place so they could adopt a cat? That sounds… strange and incredibly narcissistic on Jisung’s end, and he doesn’t want to think of that ever again. Damn Changbin and Hyunjin for putting that thought in his head.

“What are you thinking about?” Minho asked as he pressed a can of ice-cold soda on each of Jisung’s cheeks. 

Jisung let out a loud scream and jerked away before glaring at Minho, which only earned him a hearty laugh from the older.

“Nothing,” he answered poutily as he rubbed away the coldness from his skin. Minho rubbed his palms together then cupped them on Jisung’s cheeks to lend some warmth.

Once he was satisfied that Jisung’s cheeks were warm enough, he sat down beside him on the floor and started laying out the food in front of them. “Doesn’t look like nothing to me. You looked constipated.” 

Jisung hit him with a pizza slice.

“But no, really, do you have a problem or something? Maybe I can help?”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Minho shrugged.

“Wait,” Jisung suddenly had a realization. “Actually, maybe you _can_ help.”

The older narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t like the sound of thi-”

“You haven’t even heard it yet!”

“Go on then, tell me.”

“You have a pet-friendly apartment that allows cats, dogs, and… _cats_ ,” Jisung began, but he didn’t even get to finish his idea before Minho was already shaking his head.

“I know where this is going and my answer is no.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Oh come on! Hear me out first!”

“Nope, sorry.”

“Can you at least think about it?”

“Nuh-uh,” Minho shook his head resolutely as he took a big bite off his pizza. Jisung sighed dejectedly then slumped his shoulders in defeat. 

Changbin and Hyunjin were wrong about Minho after all. Not that he actually expected them to be right. But now that he’s proven they were wrong, he feels a lot more hurt and disappointed than he probably has the right to be considering that: a) this isn't his apartment anyway and b) he has no right to expect Minho to go to great lengths just to grant him his silly lifelong wish of having a cat.

  
***  
  


“He didn’t even-”

“-think about it.” Hyunjin finished for Jisung. “Yes, we know, you’ve been complaining about him for a week.” 

Changbin snickered beside him.

“Cut me some slack, okay? I really expected him to say yes.”

“Even if he did, it would still be technically his pet and not yours,” Changbin pointed out.

“No, it will be _our_ cat,” Jisung clarified in a tone that implied that fact should've already been obvious.

Changbin snorted. “Whatever. We also thought he would agree with you—he always spoils you.”

Jisung scoffed at that. “No, he doesn’t.”

“How obliv-”

Jisung’s ringtone cut off Changbin midspeech. He fished the phone in his pocket and grimaced when he saw the name on his screen.

“Speaking of the devil,” he muttered to himself as he answered Minho’s call. “Yo, what’s up?”

_“Hey, where are you?”_

“I’m on campus. Why?”

_“What are you still doing there? I’m waiting for you at the animal shelter right now.”_

Jisung’s face must’ve twisted into a very confused expression because Hyunjin pointed at him and cackled loudly. He stood up and stepped away from them. He couldn’t care less about Hyunjin right now, because what the hell is Minho talking about?

“What the hell are you talking about?” he repeated out loud this time.

_“Weren’t you the one who said you wanted to adopt a cat?”_

“Huh? Oh. Wait-” Jisung’s heart did a somersault in his chest, his lips slowly curving into a smile as realization sinked in. Is this what he thinks it is? 

“What... the hell are you talking about?” he repeated again, but this time with an unmistakable smile in his tone.

He heard Minho giggle at the other side of the line. “Meet me here. I’ll text you the address.”

He couldn’t believe it. He stared mindlessly at the message Minho sent right after the call. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hyunjin called out worriedly behind him. “What was that about?” 

Jisung slowly turned to look at his friends. His eyes were practically sparkling and his face was lit by a heart-shaped smile. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed out. “I think I’m finally getting a cat.” 

**

It took Jisung just eight minutes to get to the animal shelter, which was an impressive feat considering that it’s a good two kilometers from his campus. When he arrived, the first thing he saw was the colorful banner with the shelter’s name, hung above a double glass door. “Adopt a Paw” it says, with cute doodles of different animals all over.

Jisung quickened his steps when he saw Minho standing outside the door, fully focused on his phone.

He called out his name when he was only a few steps away. Minho only had the time to look up before Jisung suddenly flung himself at him, laughing loudly in his ears. He was so happy, he couldn’t contain it.

Minho grunted, the air knocked out of his lungs with Jisung’s sudden weight. He gripped him by the waist in an attempt to steady the two of them.

“You’re fucking heavy!” he wheezed out, which only made Jisung laugh even more until Minho was laughing too.

“Okay, let go now,” Minho giggled, tapping on Jisung’s back. “Let’s go inside, the cats are waiting.”

“Are you sure about this?” Jisung asked as they were entering the facility. Now that he’s calmed down a little, he started to consider what this decision could mean for Minho.

Jisung knows that even though he was the one who suggested Minho to adopt a pet, it was the older who would bear more responsibility for it since it would be living in his house and he’d be with it most of the time. If he thinks about it like that, he actually feels a little guilty.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Don’t worry,” Minho reassured. “You know I’ve always wanted to adopt one, too.”

“But you told me last week that you didn’t want to get a cat.”

Minho shot him a look of disbelief. “And you actually believed me?”

“Ugh. You always do this and I fall for it everytime. I hate you,” Jisung grumbled.

“You hate me? That’s it. I’m stripping your pet parenting rights-”

“I’m just joking!”

“Hello! Can I help you?” a staff in a uniform just as colorful as the shelter’s signage approached them.

“Oh yeah, I’m the one who called last week to arrange a visit.”

“Ah you’re Minho? And this must be Jisung?”

Jisung briefly thought it strange that she already knows his name and that it’s been a week since Minho arranged this visit yet he let him believe all along that he’s not really considering Jisung’s idea. 

But whatever. Minho’s normally like that, so he decided to let it go.

“My name is Hyolyn,” she shook their hands firmly. “I’ll be the one to assist you in the adoption process if you find a cat that’s a good fit for your family. Follow me.”

They were led to a spacious room with bright yellow walls lined up with cat trees of varying sizes. There were a dozen or so cats inside, with different coat patterns and colors—some were fluffy, some were short-haired. 

A lot of them just woke up from their nap. There were also cats playing with the toys scattered around the floor. Jisung couldn’t keep his eyes from widening at the sight while Minho beside him let out a loud “aww.”

“These are our cats for adoption. As you can see, they’re pretty friendly. We made sure that we raise them in a loving environment to make it easier for them to find a good home,” Hyolyn explained.

A cat approached them while she was speaking. It was an orange tabby with a white snout, legs and belly. It looks similar to the one Jisung and Minho fed when they first met at the playground. 

The cat made a beeline for Jisung and started rubbing its head and tail against his leg. Jisung felt like his heart was about to melt. He crouched down to pet it and found that it was already purring loudly. “Hi buddy, what’s your name?” he crooned.

“We just call him Gramps here,” Hyolyn answered. “He’s not that old, but he’s been here the longest and he’s often grumpy. I’m actually surprised that he’s being friendly with you.”

Minho sat down beside them, offering his hand to the cat, who sniffed it hesitantly. Then, as if deciding that Minho is harmless, it started rubbing its head against his fingers. Minho cooed as he rubbed its chin.

“They’re all fixed and litter-trained, by the way,” Hyolyn added as she called the cats. They went up to them one by one, curiously sniffing at their clothes. “Feel free to play with any of them. I hope you find one that’s perfect for you and your-” she faltered and shot Jisung a curious look. “Uhm- boyfriend?”

“Oh, I think-” 

“Thanks! We’ll let you know,” Jisung interjected, waving at her as she exited the room.

“I didn’t think it’d be important to correct her,” Jisung said after a while. He’s holding a teaser wand in one hand, its feathered end currently being annihilated by a siamese named Nora. His other hand was resting over Gramps, who’s comfortably dozing off on his lap. There was a white fluffy cat behind him, leaning on him as it slept.

“Why are you explaining? I didn’t say anything,” Minho chuckled. He was flanked on both sides by sleeping cats, too—one had a tuxedo pattern while the other was a gray tabby. “That little guy seems to like you very much,” he pointed out, nodding his head at Gramps.

“Right? He hasn’t left me since we got here!” 

Minho pulled the phone in his pocket, careful not to disturb the sleeping cats. “Look here,” he said as he took a photo of Jisung.

“Ah I wasn’t ready! Take another one.”

“Nope.”

“Oh come on!” Jisung whisper-shouted. “Please?”

Minho sighed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, but took multiple photos of Jisung and the cats anyway. Some of them were even group selfies.

They don’t know how long they stayed there, but some of the cats eventually lost interest in them and went back to playing on their own or sleeping. Hyolyn came by every once in a while to give them refreshments and treats they could feed to the cats. 

When their playtime ended, the only cat left with them was Gramps, who was still comfortably napping, but now on Minho’s lap. Hyolyn went back to the room for the last time and chuckled at the sight of the furry thing nuzzling its head into Minho’s hoodie.

“So, how was it? Did you guys find a magical bond with any of them?”

“If I could only adopt all of them, I would,” Jisung mused, looking around the room. “But I do have one particular cat in mind that I really want to take with me.”

“Hmm? Is it the one snoring on my lap right now?” 

“Yup,” Jisung reached out to pet the cat’s ear lightly. It gave him a little chirrup. 

Minho stared at it, a fond smile on his lips. “Well, he basically claimed us the moment we got here.”

“Yeah, he chose us. So of course we’re choosing him too.”

They took Gramps home with them that afternoon. 

Turns out Minho had already gone through the screening process even before scheduling a visit to the shelter. He’s even gotten all the essentials ready throughout the week—the cat bed, toys, scratching post, litter box and food had all been taken care of. All they had to do was choose a cat and sign the adoption agreement.

“I’m so happy Gramps is finally getting adopted. He’s been here for almost six years.” Hyolyn had been close to crying as she handed them the pet carrier with Gramps inside. “Be happy and healthy, Gramps. You waited so long to find a family.”

He had meowed at her like he understood what she said. Well maybe he did. Maybe the watery smile she had as she waved them goodbye was enough for the cat to know that she’s genuinely happy he found a forever home.

  
***

“It’s already late, do you want to stay the night?” Minho asked as he passed Jisung a can of peach soda. The two of them were sitting on the couch, quietly observing the cat as he curiously explored all the nooks and crannies in Minho’s living room.

“Sure,” Jisung answered before taking a sip of the drink. “You think he’d be sad tonight? He’s suddenly in a new place without his friends.”

“Hmm, maybe? But don’t worry, that’s not unusual. He’ll be okay once he adjusts. The best thing we can do is to keep him comfortable.”

Jisung nodded in agreement. “Hey, do you want to change his name?”

“Yes, I don’t think ‘Gramps’ fit him.”

“Same.” 

“Let’s call him Doongie.”

“Doongie?” Jisung repeated, his tone dubious. He gave the cat a thoughtful look, wondering if the name fits him. “I think Bob fits him better.”

The cat—Bob, in Jisung’s head—turned to him and looked at him straight in the eye. Then he walked towards them with a creepy determined expression. “Wha-”

 _“What is he doing?”_ was what Jisung was supposed to say before he suddenly got a handful of fur on his face. The cat had jumped right at him. Right at his face. Thank God its claws weren’t out. Jisung could hear Minho cackling beside him.

“I don’t think he likes to be called Bob,” the older managed to squeeze in between his giggles.

“You could’ve just hissed at me instead of giving me a mouthful of cat hair, you know?” Jisung chided at the cat jokingly.

“What about Doongie? Do you wanna be called Doongie?” Minho asked the creature in a cute tone, like the one people use when talking to a toddler. And Jisung thought that it’s absolutely adorable. He couldn't help but chuckle fondly at the older.

The cat meowed and chirruped in response to Minho.

“I think we actually adopted a genius,” Jisung mused. 

The cat— _Doongie_ —then started to squeeze himself into the tiny space between Jisung and the sofa arm. “There’s plenty of space here in the middle!” Jisung protested.

But the cat kept squeezing beside Jisung until he was forced to move to the middle of the three-seater couch. Minho was, once again, laughing hysterically beside him, amused by Doongie’s antics.

“It hasn't even been a day and he’s already spoiled,” Jisung jokingly complained.

Doongie once again looked at him straight in the eye. “God, that’s so creepy, stop that- Hey! Hey! Wait, what are you doing?” He frantically scooted away from Doongie as it started to headbutt his thigh. He looked to Minho for help, but the older was just as clueless and confused as he was. 

Jisung scooted all the way to Minho’s side to get away from Doongie. Then suddenly, it just stopped its antics, kneaded the cushion, plopped himself beside Jisung and went to sleep, as if it didn’t just almost scare him to death.

“What in the world?” He could only stare at Doongie incredulously.

“And here we thought he’d have a hard time adjusting,” Minho laughed.

Jisung snorted then turned to face the older. Whatever jab he was about to say flew right out the window as he was suddenly overwhelmed by how close Minho was. Doongie managed to cramp three of them into one side of the couch and there’s practically no space between them now.

The two of them were close. But they’ve never really been _this close_ physically. He’s always known that Minho was good-looking, but he never realized he was _this_ beautiful.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.” Minho tapped at Jisung’s nose gently. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh, no. I’m okay. Just… surprised at Doongie,” Jisung chuckled awkwardly. He didn’t know if he should scoot away. Would that be more awkward? Why does he even feel awkward over something like that—this is his best friend he was talking about. What the heck is wrong with him?

“Hey, are you happy today?” Minho asked after almost a minute of awkward silence, catching Jisung off-guard. Minho rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

“Of course I am,” Jisung eventually answered, stealing a glance at the older. He scooted forward a little then leaned back to rest his head on the couch, too. It’s been so long since the two of them just hung out like this, doing nothing. There weren’t any sounds beside their soft breathing and Doongie’s soft snores. It felt like his heartbeats were being amplified in the quietness and it felt a little unsettling.

Jisung cleared his throat. “You know how long I’ve wanted a cat. I don’t even know why I want one so much-”

“You don’t need a reason to want a cat. Who wouldn’t want one anyway?” Minho interjected, turning to look at him with a raised brow.

“You’re right. That sounded cool,” Jisung held up his hand for a high five. The clapping sound awakened Doongie, who lifted his head and looked at them like an annoyed old man before going back to sleep.

“He’s technically your cat, but at least I can baby him like he’s my nephew or something.”

“I thought we’re co-parents? Why are you denying your responsibilities now?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Jisung laughed loudly. After his laughter had died down, he sighed contentedly then turned to smile at Minho. “I’m really happy.” 

“Then I’m happy too,” the older mirrored his smile then reached for his hand to give it a light squeeze—the sudden contact making Jisung jump a little. “I’ll go wash up.” 

Minho padded to the bathroom without looking back. Why would he look back anyway? Thank God he didn’t because Jisung just knew he looked foolish right now. Words have left him and he could feel the warmth pooling in his cheeks. This day had been so weird.

Doongie lifted his head to stare at Jisung staring at Minho’s back.   
  


***

“I wanted to name him Bob but he didn’t like it and almost clawed my eyes out,” Jisung recounted the events during lunch as Hyunjin and Changbin scrolled through photos of Doongie on his phone.

“It’s only been a day, how could you already have a hundred pictures of a cat?” Hyunjin teased.

“Is this why you were late?” Changbin chimed in, holding up the phone to show the photo they were looking at. It was a selfie Jisung took last night while they were eating dinner in Minho’s living room, with Doongie devouring his bowl of food beside them.

“You stayed over at Minho’s last night?” Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah, we got home late from the shelter, so I just stayed the night,” he explained. “And no, I was late because I thought I lost my I.D., but it turns out Doongie just dragged it under the couch.”

“You three look cute,” Hyunjin remarked as he continued to scroll through the photos. Jisung snatched the phone away from the two, suddenly feeling self-conscious. The tips of his ears reddened as he remembered how flustered he was last night over nothing.

“So when are you gonna introduce us to Doongie, huh?” Changbin demanded.

“I won’t-” he started to say, but Hyunjin kicked him in the shin. “-I’m just kidding! I’ll invite you over once he’s fully settled. He’s kind of still adjusting right now.”

“ _You’ll_ invite us over to Minho’s apartment? Okay,” Changbin sniggered, shooting Hyunjin an odd look.

“Ugh, shut up! You two are making it weird again.” 

“I didn’t even say anything!” Hyunjin protested as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Jisung rolled his eyes at him but chose not to say anything anymore lest he dig himself further into a hole. He thought of Doongie instead and wondered what he was doing right at that moment.

Minho went to work just a few minutes after Jisung left for his classes, leaving Doongie alone in the house. Jisung could check on him quickly if he wanted to because Minho’s place is just a 15-minute walk away, but he had homework he needed to finish, so the soonest he can visit Doongie is tomorrow afternoon.

He remembered Changbin’s odd question and briefly wondered if coming to Minho’s place anytime he wanted would be overstepping boundaries, but then decided not to dwell on those thoughts. Minho willingly gave him a spare key to his apartment, and Jisung never had any problems coming and going there so far, so why should it make a difference now?  
  


When Jisung’s classes ended the next day, he went straight to Minho’s place. He stopped over a pet shop on the way and got Doongie a bunch of treats. He remembered how the cat almost had stars in his eyes as he zeroed in on the pureed treat they got him the other day. 

As soon as Jisung was inside, Doongie was practically screaming at him and asking for pets.

“Hey buddy, did you miss me?” The cat answered him with a soft meow. “I missed you, too. I got you a treat!”

Doongie must’ve learned the meaning of “treat” already, because as soon as Jisung said it, he started meowing insistently. Jisung sat down on the floor and opened one of the tuna-flavored lickable snacks.

That’s how Minho found them when he got home from work—Jisung plopped on the hallway between the living room and kitchen, with Doongie standing on his thighs and trying to reach the cat treat in his hand.

“Welcome home!” Jisung called out. “Wow, you look like shit. Are you okay?”

“Geez, thanks,” Minho scoffed and went to sit beside the two. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was mussed up. “Work was rough today,” he added as he rolled up his sleeves and leaned back on his hands. Something about that was extremely sexy, but Jisung quickly quashed that train of thought.

“Plus, I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night because Doongie kept crying.”

Jisung gasped. “Why? He did great on his first night?”

“That’s what I thought, too. I think he was looking for you. He kept wandering around the house and pawing at the door.”

“Really?” he asked incredulously. Doongie meowed as if confirming that Minho was right. He felt weirdly happy that Doongie missed him, even though he also felt guilty about Minho losing sleep.

“How about I stay over tonight just to see if he still cries?”

“Sure. I was about to ask you to, anyway. I really need to catch up on sleep,” Minho yawned. “Have you eaten yet?” he stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare food. Doongie followed him, zigzagging back and forth his legs as Minho tried his best not to trip.

Jisung chuckled at the two of them and followed behind. “I haven’t. What are you preparing?” 

He doesn’t know how to cook, so he won’t be of much help, but he does try to make up by washing the dishes and cleaning around the kitchen while Minho cooks.

He was peeking over the older's shoulder, at a bunch of ingredients on the counter—ground meat, tomatoes, some leaves he doesn’t know the name of—when Doongie suddenly jumped on his back, climbed towards his shoulder and up his head, only to use his nape as a platform to jump onto the cupboard above them.

Jisung shrieked and completely lost his balance, slamming into Minho's back and clinging onto the countertop for dear life.

He heard Minho let out a pained grunt. "What the hell," the older gasped, turning to face Jisung, who was still caging him with both of his hands on the counter. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

"That cat is a devil's spawn," Jisung wheezed out, hunched over. "I think he broke my neck." 

"W-what?" Minho brought his hand to the back of Jisung's neck to gently massage it. Doongie looked down at them from the cupboard and did a happy meow.

Jisung looked up, fully intending to glare at the cat, but he was suddenly face to face with Minho instead. Once again, he's surprised and overwhelmed by the sight of Minho's face so close to his. 

In his moment of pain and panic, he didn't notice the position they were in. Now the realization hit him hard. 

He was standing there, holding onto the counter, trapping Minho in between, who was looking down at him, one hand massaging his neck.

Minho seemed to have realized their position too, because the gentle movements of his hand suddenly stopped and he's now just meeting Jisung's gaze.

It was a scene straight out of a chick flick. No wonder Doongie sounded amused. 

Jisung wasn't amused, though. He was panicking—he didn't know what to do. Heat was slowly creeping up his neck and spreading to his ears and cheeks.

He could see that Minho's ears were reddening, too.

"Mreow," Doongie suddenly broke the silence. 

Jisung jumped back to put some distance between the two of them. "S-sorry," he stammered.

"It's okay," Minho reassured him with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. There was something in his expression that Jisung couldn't read. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need an ice pack?" 

"No, I'm okay. I was just being dramatic," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head where Minho's touch left his skin tingling. 

Minho nodded awkwardly and let out a huff of breath. "Doongie," he called in a chiding tone. "Get down from there and say sorry." 

To Jisung's surprise, the cat actually listened. He jumped from the cupboard and started circling his legs, making a high-pitched chirrup as he rubbed his head lovingly against them.

"That's so unfair. How am I supposed to stay mad at you if you're that cute?" Jisung grumbled. 

Minho crouched down and wagged a finger at Doongie. "No more dangerous antics, okay?" 

The cat meowed at him then rubbed its head on his hand. Minho chuckled fondly as he gave him a head rub. 

“So,” he looked up at Jisung. “How does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

"Sounds great," Jisung answered, sending a silent wish to whoever was listening that nothing unsettling happens for the rest of the night anymore. 

Jisung should've known that it’s always the opposite of his wishes that always comes true. 

Just like the last time he stayed over, Jisung slept on the sofa bed in the living room with Doongie, the cat curling up next to him, even though Minho has a good spare bedroom.

Tonight, Jisung woke up to a persistent mewling noise and Doongie wasn't beside him.

He looked around the house, careful not to add to the noise, and found Doongie outside Minho's bedroom, pawing at his door. He was about to make another high-pitched cry, but thankfully stopped when Jisung whisper-shouted his name. 

"Be quiet and let Minho sleep," he told the cat in a low voice as he picked it up and took it with him. 

As soon as he put Doongie on the sofa, he made a beeline for Minho's door again. This happened thrice before Minho, who must've heard the commotion from inside his room, went out to ask them what was happening. 

"I think Doongie wants to sleep with you," Jisung explained, which Doongie confirmed with a miserable meow.

Minho heaved a deep sigh and looked at the cat, who simply stared back at him with pitiful eyes. "Okay, let's go to sleep." Minho groaned, picking the cat up, and went back to his room. 

But that wasn't the end of it, because Doongie was back to wailing and pawing at the door just a few minutes after, but this time from inside the room. Minho let him out, thinking that he wanted to be with Jisung after all, only to be awakened once again when Doongie demanded to be let inside his room. 

"What does he want?" Minho asked miserably.

"Maybe he wants to keep the door open?" Jisung suggested, rubbing at his tired eyes. "We can try that if you're fine with it." 

So that they did. But then Doongie started crying right at the doorway of Minho's bedroom and he wouldn't budge. No matter how many times they told him to be quiet or took him to the living room or inside the bedroom, he kept coming back to Minho's doorway and caterwauled there. 

"Doongie _please_ shut up," Minho lamented from his room. 

"What do you want? I'll do anything you want, just please let us sleep," Jisung begged as he picked up the cat. 

And then it occurred to him. What if Doongie was calling him? 

"Do you want me to be inside the room or something?" 

To Minho and Jisung's surprise, the cat did a loud chirrup at the suggestion, as if finally satisfied that his two humans had guessed right. 

"Wow. You're really becoming a brat."

"Let's just see if that will work. I'm so tired, I'm desperate for sleep already." Minho did look exhausted, the bags under his eyes have worsened. 

"Okay, I'll take the floor-"

"No, it's okay, you can sleep on the bed. It's big enough for both of us anyway," he said as scooted to give Jisung space. "You can use this pillow. Just get a blanket inside the closet." 

Jisung did as he was told… then proceeded to spend the next hour lying stiffly on the bed next to Minho. 

Well, at least that made Doongie shut up. The little hell spawn is now sprawled by their feet, snoring happily. 

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" Minho's voice suddenly rang out in the too-quiet room, making Jisung jump in his skin. 

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," the older teased. Jisung felt the mattress dip as Minho faced him. 

He turned too and smiled at the older in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness. 

"We've been friends for so long but this is the first time we'll sleep in one bed." 

"You're making it sound weird." 

Minho giggled, the sound stirring Doongie from his sleep. The cat stretched a little before kneading the mattress and going back to dreamland, as if he wasn’t just wreaking havoc an hour earlier. 

"Did you sleep over with Hyunjin and Changbin like this, too?" 

"...No, why?" 

"Just asking," then after a beat or two, he added, "That's good then. I'd be sad if you did this with them first."

Jisung giggled. He's always found it endearing whenever Minho was being cute and clingy like this. “What are you, five? Don’t worry, you’re different from them. You’re special,” he teased.

“You always say things like that like it’s no big deal,” Minho chuckled, then he reached out and mussed his hair.

Jisung stared at him wide-eyed, unable to form words. Because what did Minho mean by that? And why is _he_ reacting like this?

“Don’t think too much, your brain's not used to it.”

“What? Hey!”

“Good night, Jisungie,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and snuggled further into his sheets until only the top of his head was visible. “Oh and by the way, I’ll have a housewarming party next week. Tell Changbin and Hyunjin to come.”

“A housewarming party after a month of living here?” 

Minho hummed. “Because it can finally feel like a warm home.”

  
***

“I woke up with Doongie on top of my chest and Minho’s leg on my tummy. I thought I was about to die!” Jisung complained animatedly to Hyunjin and Changbin a few days after, while they were on the way to class.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining. That’s like the stuff of my dreams,” Hyunjin retorted.

Changbin nodded. “Other people would kill to wake up with not only a purring cat on top of them but also a thick, juicy thigh from a sexy man.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. There they go again putting thoughts in his head that complicate his emotions.

He’s been sleeping over at Minho’s place every day since that night because Doongie just won’t shut up if he wasn’t there. The one time he tried to go back to sleeping at his dorm, Minho got a noise complaint in the morning from one of his neighbors. 

As if staying over wasn’t enough, Doongie really insists that they all sleep together in Minho’s bed. Jisung’s getting used to it, though. To waking up with the older’s leg on top of him because Minho just has a habit of clinging onto whatever’s next to him when he sleeps—to waking up with a mouthful of cat hair because Doongie’s tail was on his face again no matter how many times he pushed the cat away from him.

“Oh! Minho’s having a housewarming party this weeked and you two are invited,” Jisung remembered.

“We’ll finally get to meet Doongie!” Hyunjin cheered.

“Yes, but only if you bring him gifts.”

  
**

Hyunjin and Changbin became Doongie’s new favorite humans. Before the two arrived, Doongie had been a little spooked by the number of people who were in the apartment for the house party. Minho and Jisung decided to keep him inside the older’s room to give him some space. 

Thanks to Hyunjin and Changbin bearing a bunch of treats and toys, Doongie is back to his spunky self again. There’s just one problem, though. There seems to be no end to the snacks they’re giving Doongie.

“You’re giving him too many treats, he won’t take his vitamins anymore,” Jisung complained, snatching a disappointed Doongie away from the two.

“Oh come on! Let us off the hook just this once. It’s not every day we get to spoil him,” Changbin appealed.

Minho approached the bickering trio and gently took the cat from Jisung’s arms. “I’ll give him the vitamins now, so he can eat as many treats as he wants later.”

“You’re spoiling him too much,” Jisung chided, reaching over to pet Doongie’s chin. “He’s already a little chubby, you know?”

“Don’t they look so cute?” Hyunjin asked to no one in particular.

“Yeah, they look like a family,” Changbin agreed.

Jisung shot both of them a deadly glare, but it wasn’t enough to keep their mouth shut.

“Sometimes, a family is just two men and their cat who loves them just as much as they love each other,” Hyunjin sighed dreamily.

Changbin nodded in agreement as he tried to hold in his laughter. 

And Jisung was absolutely mortified. Why is he friends with these people again?

“What the hell,” Minho slowly said. “That’s it. Party’s over. You two need to leave.”

It took two hours more for the party to end, though. Thank God neither Hyunjin nor Changbin tried to embarrass Jisung again.

“Ugh, I hate cleaning up the most,” Jisung grumbled as he picked up a bunch of soggy paper cups from the side table. 

“Aren’t you my guest, too? Why are you cleaning up then?” Minho asked in an amused tone. Jisung actually asked himself the same question. It’s not even his house, why was he acting like he pays half the rent here? Maybe he actually should, considering that he sleeps there every day now.

“Because I’m an awesome friend,” he replied instead.

Minho snorted at him, but his tone turned sincere when he thanked him.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m basically mooching off you by sleeping here every night and eating your food.”

“Want to pay half the rent with me then?”

“Only if you let me move in.”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

Jisung can’t believe that’s how he found himself sharing Minho’s apartment. This is all Doongie’s fault. Said cat looked absolutely satisfied with himself as it cleaned its paws on top of Jisung’s dresser.

When Changbin saw Jisung moving out of the dorms, he practically broadcasting it to the entire college body. “Oh my god! You’re starting a new chapter in your relationship!” He had shouted, while Hyunjin cackled like a neighborhood gossipmonger.

Jisung didn’t really think this through and he never plans to. It just felt right. He’s living with his best friend—who also happens to make his heart pound and fill his stomach with butterflies. But still, what could go wrong?

  
***

Everything.

Everything was going wrong. Because Doongie seemed to have decided to plot Jisung and Minho’s demise.

It’s only been two weeks since Jisung moved in, but so far, Doongie has managed to cause all sorts of trouble for them. 

He had tripped Minho and sent him crashing into Jisung just as he was exiting the bathroom half-naked. 

He had spilled honey all over Minho’s shirt and made it impossible for Jisung to keep his eyes off the older’s abs throughout breakfast. 

He had jumped at Jisung and clung to his shorts until it slid off while he and Minho were frying bacon the other day.

Every single day has been nothing short of chaotic. 

It’s amazing how Doongie could find new ways to put either one of them in a compromising position every day.

Jisung didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Oh well, this is his life now.

He stood up from his bed and headed to Minho’s room, where he found the two playing with Doongie’s current favorite toy from the stash he got during the housewarming party—it was a goldfish plushie with catnip inside.

“Look who’s here, buddy,” Minho pointed at Jisung and, just like the angel that he is when he’s not plotting something evil, Doongie obediently turned to look at him and meowed sweetly. “He came by himself. You didn’t even have to cry for him.”

“Shut up,” Jisung glared at him. “Move over, you brat,” he pushed Doongie towards Minho and climbed into his side of the bed, burying himself in the sheets.

Minho picked up the cat and held him up. Doongie’s gained more weight in the last few days, his fluffy belly becoming rounder, so they decided to put him on a diet. He usually does his silly antics when they deny him snacks.

Minho took one of Doongie’s paws in his hand and waved it at Jisung. “Doongie says good night.”

Adorable. Jisung felt like his heart was about to burst from the cuteness. He smiled goofily at them, bidding Doongie a good night, too. The cat went to the foot of the bed—he’s learned that that’s his spot now—and turned a couple of times before plopping into place to sleep. 

“What about me? Aren’t you going to bid _me_ good night?” Minho pouted at Jisung.

“Good night, Minho,” Jisung said in a singsong voice.

“Cute,” the older remarked. And there goes Jisung’s heart again, drumming quickly like it's trying to win a race or something. "Sweet dreams, Jisungie.”

Jisung hummed in response. It's been getting harder and harder for him to act unaffected by Minho, who probably doesn't even know how much damage he's doing to Jisung's heart on the daily. 

He slowly peeked over his blanket and glanced at the older. He has his eyes closed, long lashes softly resting on his cheeks. Jisung's always found the sharp bridge of Minho's nose to be fascinating. And as if it weren't perfect enough, it also has a cute little mole, just beside the tip.

Jisung's fingers itched with the urge to trace all the sharp edges and gentle dips on Minho's face. He felt the need to commit them all to memory. 

Why does he suddenly feel like this after all this time? Why can't he calm his heart? Why does he feel like his insides are in a tizzy every time he looks at him? 

Does he actually _like_ Minho? 

Shit.

He does.

Jisung likes his best friend.

Maybe it's because his friends kept teasing them so he always brushed off his feelings as nothing serious. But now that he actually thought about it, he realized that he likes Minho, as in, _romantically_. He really is in love with him. The realization was shocking, but at the same time… it’s not.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He felt equal parts relieved and miserable. Changbin and Hyunjin must’ve seen this coming all along.

"How am I supposed to sleep if I keep hearing you sigh like that?" Minho suddenly asked, pulling Jisung away from his thoughts. "I'm scared to get sucked up into your nose." 

Jisung snorted at the image that conjured in his head. "Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it? Is it about your classes?" Minho asked hesitantly.

Jisung shook his head. He wanted to laugh at the irony. _It's about you. I somehow just realized I’ve had feelings for you all this time."_ If only it were that easy to say. 

"Does it have something to do with love?" 

Jisung tried to keep his expression neutral, to not give anything away, but Minho could easily read him if he wanted to. Years of friendship have made him an expert at that. 

"Oh. So it is about love, huh?" Minho hummed. "Do you… have someone you like?"

Again, Jisung kept quiet and continued staring at the ceiling. He might not know what to do with his feelings, but he sure didn't want to lie to Minho about liking someone else just to hide it from him.

"I-is it someone from school?" Minho tried again, but was met with another round of silence. 

"Wow, you're really killing me here," the older chuckled bitterly. "Okay, I'll stop asking if you don't want to talk about it." 

A few beats of silence passed, then Minho suddenly asked, "do you feel uncomfortable sleeping here because there's someone you like?" Jisung looked at him in surprise. "You can just tell me, you know. I'm sure there's something we can do to keep Doongie from-" 

"Wait, what?" 

"We can try moving your bed here if he really doesn't shut up, but I don't really think it would fit-"

"That's not it! I'm not uncomfortable." 

"Then what is it? Why won't you answer me?"

"Because," he started, but then quickly paused when he realized what he's about to admit. "Because, uhm, the one I like is-" 

"Wait," Minho's breath caught in his throat. "On second thought, no, don't tell me. I don't want to hear about them." 

"What-"

Jisung gasped in surprise as he felt Minho's hand around his waist, tightening as the older pulled himself towards him. His heart started to pound wildly in his chest. 

He stayed awkwardly still—he really didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to put an arm around Minho? Cuddle him, too? He suddenly wanted to kiss him, that's for sure. But he can't just kiss him like that's something best friends normally do… right? 

Minho nuzzled against his side, arm and leg hooking tightly around his middle. "Good night, Jisung." 

"Uhm- are you going to sleep like that?" 

Minho nodded, his hair tickling the sides of Jisung's neck. Warmth spread from the tips of Jisung's ears to his fingers, and his legs felt like jelly. It was overwhelming. 

"But _why_?" he eventually asked. 

Minho sighed but didn't answer. Jisung thought he never would, but then after a while he said, "... Let me do this, just this one time. Before you fall for someone else." 

Jisung felt his heart clench at the words. He glanced at Minho and wondered if he felt the same way, too. Because why did he sound so regretful? 

Somehow, Minho's wavering voice as he answered him gave Jisung a bit of confidence to push forward. 

"Is this all? Don't you have other things you want to do with me before I fall for someone?"

Minho looked up at him quizzically. If Jisung could only convey what he's feeling through his eyes, he would. But then again, life isn't easy like that. 

"Would you let me do it if I tell you?" 

"Maybe? So just tell me," Jisung said as nonchalantly as he could, even though he felt the complete opposite.   
  


And then they were kissing. 

It all happened so quickly. Jisung couldn't remember who leaned in first or when their hands started exploring each other's body, but it doesn't matter anymore. The tension that’s been building between them finally bubbled over and led to this.

He was on top of Minho, one hand entwined in the older's silky hair while the other was busy mapping the skin under his shirt. Minho's hands roamed all over Jisung's back, tracing his spine, gripping at his butt. Their lips locked and parted in a frantic rhythm.

Jisung could feel the heat pooling at the base of his stomach. He grinded against Minho mindlessly, making both of them groan in pleasure at the sudden friction.

His fingers traveled to the edge of Minho's pants and played with its drawstring. "Jisung," Minho breathed and nipped at his lips. Jisung pulled away and looked at him, silently asking if he was also ready to risk it all. Minho held his gaze and nodded, then reached out to kiss him again. 

They've known each other for a long time, but in the last hour, they got to know the heat of each other's palms, the feeling of their interlocked fingers, the way their bodies fit together perfectly, the taste of their kiss, and the sound of their moans. 

They got to know these, for the first time. And both of them hoped that it also wasn't the last. 

*

"It's you," Jisung mumbled sleepily. He felt tired to his bones, but he's happy. 

He tightened his arms around Minho's waist as he looked up at him. Minho had his eyes closed, one arm around Jisung's shoulders, drawing circles on his skin. 

"Hmm?"

"When I said I like someone, I was talking about you."

Minho opened his eyes and looked at him, studying his expression. "You're not joking, are you?" 

Jisung shook his head. 

"You're not just saying this because of what happened?" 

"No," he answered firmly. "I like you… I'm in love with you."

"Good," Minho smirked at him playfully. "Because in case you hadn't noticed, Mr. Han Jisung, I'm in love with you too. I've been in love with you for a very long time now."

Jisung leaned up for a kiss, feeling fondness bloom in his chest. "We need to thank Doongie later for being the best wingman.”

“He’s more of a safety hazard than a wingman, but yeah, we should thank him,” Minho grinned as he kissed him back.

Sometime in the night, when both of them were sound asleep—hands intertwined and legs entangled—Doongie crawled out from under the bed and went back to his usual spot. 

Then just as he did the other nights, he kneaded the mattress, turned a few circles, and laid down next to his snoozing humans, tail swishing back and forth happily as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe it’s time to ask for his own bed, he thinks. 

_-fin. ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until here, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Stay safe ♡    
> 


End file.
